


Home At Last

by turningoverwill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: jon and arya in awe of the dragons, mention of jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/pseuds/turningoverwill
Summary: It is almost as though it has not been years since he last saw her face...A small drabble of Jon and Arya reuniting.





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago, posting here now. 
> 
> Just a small drabble that I had to get out of my system, because I’m looking forward to seeing Jon and Arya reunited the most. I hope you enjoy it! :)

He spies her standing on the battlements, the awe in which she is revelling reflected in her wide eyes; the pure amazement feels childlike and innocent. It is almost as though it has not been years since he last saw her face; since she turned to  _ him _ with wide eyes as he gifted her with her very own sword.  _ She had named it Needle _ , and he wonders if she still has it. There are snowflakes falling, the light wind causing them to twirl and flutter before they catch in her hair, the tops of her ears going red with cold. It makes his heart ache with a sweetness he has missed, and he has to clear his throat as he starts to speak, can already feel his voice sticking.

 

“They’re a sight to see. Fell to the floor like a craven green boy the first time one flew above me.”

 

“Were you scared?” If she’s startled by his appearance beside her, it doesn’t show.

 

He chuckles as he replies, coming to stand next to her, both their gazes fixated on the surreal image of dragons in the sky over Winterfell. “Aye, of course. I may have gone to seek the help of dragons, but it doesn’t mean they don’t still frighten me. I thought I had lost my mind when Drogon allowed me to touch him.”

 

“You touched one?”

 

“Yes, Drogon; the bigger one. I still don’t know what possessed me to reach out to him. The smaller one is called Rhaegal. Daenerys named them after her husband and brother.”

 

She turns to look at him then, as he does her. The curve of his mouth is instinctive, and is reflected back to him. “Daenerys is it? Not ‘Her Grace’?”

 

He swallows. “You got taller.” He’s not sure whether he ignores her question on purpose.

 

“You didn’t.” They both snort at her reply. The pressure behind his eyes and the lump in his throat become harder to ignore and swallow down. “You did get some scars though.” Her voice has gone quiet, and before Jon fully realises what is happening, there’s no distance between them and finally,  _ finally _ , his little sister is back in his arms.

 

He can feel her tears against his neck, just as his own overwhelm his eyes and he has to close them. He can feel the double march of his heart, the pulse so thunderous and rapid he might worry about it beating right out of his body, if he were able to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Arya is once again in his arms. He squeezes tighter, proof that this is real and that  _ Arya is here _ , and that this is not another cruel jape his dreams are taunting him with.

 

He feels the arms around his neck tighten, before Arya leans her head against his. “I’ve missed you little sister, so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Jon.”

 

“I know I’m not as exciting as actual dragons-”

 

He’s cut off before he can say anything further. “No. No, you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ❤️ Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
